


Friendship/Partnership

by DawnieWrites



Series: Clintasha Week on Tumblr [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha Week, Clintasha Week 2013, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnieWrites/pseuds/DawnieWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2013 Day 1</p>
<p>"So, what now? I'm like her handler?"<br/>"Much worse Barton," Coulson sighs, "you're her partner."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship/Partnership

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of dialogue taken from last year's day 1 theme.  
> It also kind of includes the wild-card themes history and partners in crime.

"I'm in," Nadia announces as soon as she walks in, locking and bolting the door behind her and turning on the security system before walking over and collapsing on the couch next to him, dropping her feet onto his lap.

Clint pulls the deadly-looking heels off of her feet and digs his knuckles into the arch of one foot, drawing a weak moan from her throat.

"You got the specs?" She nods.

"You make quite the excellent decoy Hawkeye," she compliments, stretching her hands up over her head, running her fingers through her black hair in the process. "Though Stark Industries' security was much too easy to bypass."

"Aren't you the one who told me that with the right look and clearance you can get in just about anywhere?"

"This is true," she agrees, sitting up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So we're done now, right? You got what you needed?"

"That's correct; unfortunately my dear Hawkeye, that means you are no longer useful to me." He starts at that, jerking in her grip. "Perhaps you should have stayed a carnival act," she whispers against his ear, aiming her widow's bite at his neck and firing. His eyes roll up in his head and she stands, gently lowering him to lay on the couch.

~*~

Clint shoots straight up, a hand automatically scrambling at his back for his quiver, only to find his back empty and Nadia nowhere to be seen.

"Good morning Mr. Barton." His head snaps to the side to find a man in a crisp suit standing calmly to his left, hands in his pockets. "Please, don't bother standing up."

"How did you get in here?" The man just smiles.

"Where's the Widow, Mr. Barton?"

"Who?"

"Your partner, the Black widow. We know that you two are working together. Arrows are...quite a distinctive weapon."

"I don't know anything about any kind of Widow; I work alone."

"Usually, yes. We've had an eye on you for quite a few years now Mr. Barton. Ever since your time in the army."

"Years? We? Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Agent Coulson, from the Strategic Homeland Investigation, Enforcement, and Logistics Division."

"So, what? You here to try and arrest me or something?"

"Quite the opposite actually Mr. Barton. I'm here to offer you a job."

~*~

_Four Years Later..._

When he's sent to the ballet house to follow and take out a freelance operative assumed to be the infamous Black Widow, he doesn't connect it with the black-haired beauty who had conned him into helping her infiltrate Stark Industries nearly five years earlier. Until he hears her voice. He announces his presence with a laser sighting on her chest.

"You finally decide to stop hiding then?" He doesn't move, doesn't flinch, doesn't make any indication at all that he recognizes her.

"How long have you known I was here?" he asks instead.

"Since you started spying on me six days ago." She turns towards him and his eyes survey her face, ticking off familiar features. "Are you going to shoot me or not?"

He turns off the laser sighting, switching out his arrow heads to rappel down to land in front of her.

"Not," he decides

"You were sent to kill me, am I wrong?"

"You're not; I was sent by S.H.I.E.L.D. They deemed you a threat the moment you popped up on their radar," he admits. "But I've changed my mind. I'd like to make you an offer, Natalia." Silence fills the air before she raises her hands in submission.

"Call me Natasha." He smiles openly at her before radioing Coulson.

~*~

"One of you want to tell me why I have the Black Widow sitting in an interrogation room instead of lying dead somewhere?" Fury demands the moment he steps foot into the conference room.

"All due respect sir, I believe that she's a far greater asset to us alive than she would be dead," Clint states. Fury eyes him angrily before turning to Coulson, and the two somehow manage an entire conversation without saying a word.

"Fine," Fury finally snaps. "But she is your goddamn responsibility. She screws up, it's your ass on the line Barton," he warns before storming out.

"So, what now? I'm like her handler?"

"Much worse Barton," Coulson sighs, "you're her partner."


End file.
